everquestlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Iksar
Playable Classes Beastlord, Monk, Necromancer, Shadow Knight, Shaman, Warrior Armor Size Medium Race Abilities Enhanced Regeneration, Infravision, Enhanced Armour Class, Forage +50, Swim +100, +5 Heat Resistance, -10 Cold Resistance History The Iksar are a reptilian race who call the continent of Kunark home. The Iksar were once slaves to the extinct (at least they are believed to be on Kunark) Shissar, until a plague of unknown origin defeated their Shissar masters. The Iksar recovered from their time of slavery with remarkable strength and determination, building a proud and powerful Empire which became so mighty it caught the attention of dragons in the Ring of Scale; so much attention the Ring of Scale believed they had to act before the Iksar became so strong they could never be challenged. The Iksar waged war with the dragons and in the process their capital city of Sebilis was lost to them; to be haunted by the fallen and ruled by the dragon Trakanon, who led the assault against the Empire. The descendants of the remaining Iksar have rebuilt in the city of Cabilis and the shattered Empire is once again recovering its fortunes. The Iksar are still a war-like people and are naturally well-suited to the rigors of battle and combat training; all Iksar regenerate at an extraordinary rate and have a natural armour in their lizard-like hides. They commonly become Warriors and Monks but many follow the dark paths of a Necromancer or Shadow Knight. Through their tribal heritage and mystical knowledge some may also become Shamans and the wilder of those or the exiled have been known to follow a Beastlords path. Though whether their Beastlords understand the bond between Master and Warder the Vah Shir develop is debatable, what isn't is the power and ferocity an Iksar demonstrates when using their body as a weapon. The Iksar are one of only 3 races that have the dedication, focus and training to become Monks and those who do are widely feared among the other races. It is not only Iksar Monks that are feared on the other continents of Norrath, the Iksar as a race are widely feared and despised, neither friendly or accepted by any other. Some believe the Iksar are simply a misunderstood people and the other races rejection prevents the forging of valuable future alliances; though there is no denying their intentions in the past have been dark and of dubious intention. The evidence of a cruel and evil empire is just under the surface and many have bad memories or even carry physical wounds of their encounters with the reptilians. Almost all Iksar vocally follow the God of Fear: Cazic Thule and even though some are less 'devoted' than others, many are very 'demonstrative' about their worship. There is a deep-set superstition that the inadequacies of their worship in the past--and Cazic Thule's resulting anger--is responsible for their Empires downfall. To publicly follow other deities is unacceptable in Iksar society and those who fail to live up to their standards of discipline and respect are forcibly exiled and consigned to the swamps and outlands surrounding their home. The Iksar are cruel even to their own kind and have little compassion or generosity, they live a hard and difficult existence which they believe keeps them sharp and strong. It is a very brave adventurer that explores their homelands and one braver still that attempts to converse with an Iksar. Appearance The Iksar are bipedal reptiles, generally as tall as a fully grown Human. The males are recognized by their large tails, and many spiked protrusions upon their heads and bodies. Females are generally smaller, with thinner tails, more slender bodies than their male counterparts, with three rounded horns on their heads, swept back, sometimes connected together with a thin layer of skin. Also notable for the females is a colorful patch of scales on their faces and foreheads. The thick scales of an Iksar provide them with a sort of natural armor that makes them more resiliant to harm than other races. Culture The Iksar are considered to be evil by the other races of Norrath, and are generally unwelcome everywhere with the exception of the Drakkin outpost of Crescent Reach, the Coldain city of Thurgadin, and the Vah Shir kingdom of Shar Vahl. Their prior history with other races, in addition to their imperialistic society, has left the Iksar with a xenophobic lifestyle. Iksar regard all other races as lesser beings to be enslaved at best and slaughtered at worst. Iksar of the same social stratum tend to regard each other with respect, but also with a mostly-undisguised suspicion.